Where The Water Meets The Sky
by UnderADeadNySky
Summary: This is a sweet story of Haruka and Michiru's vacation. It is rated M because there will be some lemon content to come. It is a long one, and I am in the process of writing chapter two. I hope you like it. Kaze
1. Chapter 1

**-Where The Water Meets The Sky-**

**Chapter One**

"Michiru, hurry up! We're going to catch traffic!"

Michiru was running around the bedroom at mach speed, grabbing this and that, stuffing things into one of her many bags.

"But, Ruka, how can I be sure I have everything?" she groaned.

Haruka's eyebrow twitched.

"We can't take the whole house, Michi, it's a _**vacation**_. There's no need for _**all**_ of your stuff. Just bring bathroom stuff, pajamas, one nice dinner outfit, comfy clothes, and a bathing suit. _**That's all**_ Not your entire wardrobe!"

Michiru looked sheepish and grabbed one medium size bag.

"Ok. I have my bathroom bag, my green sparkely dress, my tank top, my shorts, my blue bikini, and I sleep naked, Ruka, so I don't need pajamas."

Michiru grinned at her last comment.

Haruka blushed a light shade of pink and smiled happily, as if imagining something very nice.

But the time on her watch shocked her out of it.

_Ten after seven. We should have left ten minutes ago._

"Great, Michiru, wonderful. We have to go now or we'll catch everyone and their grandmother on the way up to our cabin. So please, come on!"

"What about coffee?" Michiru asked as they hustled down the stairs.

Haruka thought a moment. She hadn't made a pot.

"We'll stop at Dunkin' Doughnuts."

Michiru smiled.

"Good, I want a bagel with creamcheese." she said as they locked the front door and walked toward Haruka's yellow convertible.

Haruka popped the trunk, stuffed their two bags, and a bag with their camera and other fun stuff, into Haruka's spacious trunk.

Haruka then kindly opened Michiru's door and watched as she got in. She grinned at her through the window and walked over to her side of the car, and got in.

"Alright, Michi. Dunkin' Doughnuts has to be quick, got it?" Haruka told her.

"Yes, Ruka. It will be quick. I just want coffee and a bagel, how long can that take to get?"

_Seven-thirty. This is ridiculous._

Haruka turned away from her watch, not wanting to become more irritated.

First things first, the idiot racing fan teenager behind the counter practically tackled Haruka upon laying eyes on her.

Next, said teenager burnt Michiru's bagel to a crisp twice, and finally had to ask a manager to make it.

Third, the coffee was ice cold.

And fourth, he almost spilled the second cup, hot this time, all over Haruka.

"I hate stupid people!!!" Haruka yelled as they walked back to the car after their order was FINALLY made correctly.

"Oh, Ruka, don't let it bother you, sweetie. He was just in awe of you. You are a pretty awesome individual." Michiru cooed.

Haruka felt a smile coming on. A happy, arrogant look spread across her features.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" she mused.

Michiru giggled.

"Yes, love, you are." she said as they got in the car.

When in the vehicle, Haruka grabbed the map from the glove box.

"Ok, I think I have to take the highway until I reach Route 9. Then I take that all the way up to Koriyama. Then we find the cabin place, which is right on the edge of lake Inawashiroko." she said to no one in particular.

"Do they have any good lunch spots up there, Ruka?" Michiru asked.

"Um, as far as I know, there are many good spots to eat, but I definately want to check out the Hanadoki cafe for lunch." she replied.

"Is that right in Koriyama?"

"Nope. It's in Inawashiro. That's a town north of our cabin."

Haruka peered at the map again and pointed to a road sign.

"We take Route 322 up to Inawashiro."

She grinned.

"I have it all under control Michi. As far as the directions and driving go, you won't have to lift a finger. Got it?" Haruka said pulling out of the parking lot.

_She says she has everything under control. But how sure of that can I be? _Michiru thought, although, she had a smile on her face.

"Yes, Ruka. I get it." she said, laughing.

"Hey, hey! Don't make fun of me!" she said as she shifted into fourth gear on the highway.

"Oh, but, Ruka...you're so easy to tease!" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," Haruka said, shifting finally up into fifth gear, "You just wait until we get to the campsite. I'll throw your butt in the water faster than you can blink. WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Haruka started to laugh hysterically, imagining a sopping wet Michiru, clothes sticking to her in every whitch way.

Michiru laughed too.

"Not before your ass gets dunked in the water first..." she said, grinning wolfishly.

"Michi! You swore!" Haruka yelled, stunned.

Michiru put a hand over her mouth and laughed. She then looked up at her suprised partner.

"I am capable of naughty things, Ruka. Don't put swearing past me."

Haruka smiled.

"Noted." she laughed.

Michiru reached for Haruka's CD case and started flipping through it, admiring her lover's taste in music, until she came to one that floored her.

"Tenou Haruka!" Michiru yelled.

"What???" Haruka yelled back, startled.

Haruka's eyes were jumping from the road to Michiru.

"You have a BACKSTREET BOYS CD!" Michiru cried, laughing hysterically.

Haruka turned pink.

"Hey, don't tease me about that, please. They're actually very good." Haruka said seriously.

She looked down.

"Quite a few of their songs make me think of you, actually..." she said sheepishly, eyes focused on the road.

Michiru stopped laughing.

"Will you play one for me, Ruka?" she asked.

Haruka's brow furrowed.

"Not if you're going to laugh at me!"

Michiru felt bad.

"I won't laugh anymore, Ruka. I'm sorry. Please play a song for me..."

Haruka smiled a toothy smile and popped the CD into the player and turned it to track six.

A poppy song started with some speaking and ooh-ing in the beginning, and then the lyrics started:

_**"I could tell when I stepped in the room **_

_**And I saw you standing there **_

_**By the way that your body moved **_

_**I couldn't help the way I stared **_

_**There was some mysterious force **_

_**Leading me here to you**_

_**So I stood there watching **_

_**I was hypnotized **_

_**By the rhythm of you body **_

_**And the music in your eyes **_

_**And I was lost inside your world with you**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me **_

_**Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be **_

_**Let's get it on**_

_**Jam all night long **_

_**Mr. DJ **_

_**Mr. DJ play, play it for me**_

_**Now it feels like it could be romance **_

_**As we dance across the floor **_

_**Every move that your body makes **_

_**Only makes me want you more **_

_**And it seems like time's movin' fast **_

_**How can we make it last**_

_**Make it last somehow **_

_**As we keep on dancing **_

_**I am hypnotized **_

_**By the rhythm of your body **_

_**And the music in you eyes **_

_**I was lost inside your world with you**_

_**Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' this song for me **_

_**Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be **_

_**Let's get it on **_

_**Jam all night long **_

_**Mr. DJ **_

_**Mr. DJ play it, play it, play it for me**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**And imagine **_

_**Let the music **_

_**Put you in a zone**_

_**I get lost **_

_**Lost inside a groove**_

_**When you do the things you do**_

_**Come on and work your body, work your body **_

_**Hey! Mr DJ, jam all night long **_

_**Hey! Mr DJ, play that song for me **_

_**Hey! Mr DJ, jam all night long **_

_**Hey! Mr DJ, play that song for me**_

_**Keep it coming Mr. DJ... "**_

When the song ended, Michiru leaned over to Haruka and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Ruka. You will DEFINATLY get to see me 'work my body' later." she purred.

Haruka's face flushed crimson. She could just picture her Michiru stark-naked, dancing around the room, humming a seductive tune.

She stayed in this daydream for a little while.

"Ruka, you're drooling." Michiru finally giggled.

Haruka wiped her hand against her mouth and blushed again.

The car was quiet for a little while, with the music now off.

"Michiru?" Haruka finally said.

Michiru looked up from her book, to her one true love.

"Yes, Ruka?" she replied.

"You know, I hope we have fun up here. I just wanted to get away with you. Away from work, and bills, and the mortgage, and even parenting. I don't want to lose you to any of that stuff, Michiru. I want you to be all mine, for eternity..."

Her eyes focused on the road and she heard Michiru's silence.

"I know that's selfish...I'm sorry..." she said quietly, then became silent herself.

"Why would it be selfish if that's what I want as well?" she finally answered.

Haruka blinked a few times.

"Really?"

Michiru nodded.

"Yes, Haruka. Really."

Haruka smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Michi."

About an hour into the drive, a big red pick-up truck came out of nowhere and cut Haruka off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Haruka screamed, outraged.

She was oblivious to the fact that the other driver could not hear her.

"LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE! GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING MEN AND THEIR TRUCKS! HE ALMOST RAN RIGHT THROUGH MY FREAKIN' CAR! HE COULD HAVE KILLED MY MICHI!"

The thought of that made her even angrier. She was livid now.

"WHY I OUGHTA TAKE MY SABER AND JAM IT RIGHT UP HIS - "

She was cut off.

"HARUKA!!!!!!!" Michiru yelled.

Haruka shut up quick.

"That's enough!" Michiru growled, "I will not listen to this on my vacation. I can see that you are angry, and that's ALL you have to say. You don't have to curse like a sailor to get your point across. Do I make myself clear?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Haruka.

Haruka bowed her head slightly.

"Yes, Michi..." she said quietly, ashamed.

Michiru softened.

"Besides...you're too beautiful to curse like that." Michiru told her.

Haruka went pink.

"Thanks."

Their journey was almost over. They had just ended their 3 hour drive on Route 9 and we're on their way to the lakeside campsite.

"Haruka...we should have been there by now..." Michiru groaned after they had been off Route 9 for about an hour.

"I know, I know. Where's the map?" she asked.

Michiru handed a piece of paper to her.

Haruka studied it while still driving north.

"Oooooooooooooh..." she mused to herself, "We're supposed to be on THIS road." she said pointing to a little squiggly line.

It was all Greek to Michiru.

"So can we get there?" she asked.

"It doesn't say, but, yup, no problem."

Michiru simply raised an eyebrow.

Another hour later, they were lost.

Michiru spotted a black-haired man tending to his bushes.

"Ruka, let's ask him how to get there."

Haruka made an angry face.

"NO! I am not lost, Michiru, I am PERFECLY capable of getting us there. Besides...I know where we are."

Another half hour later, they were making a right turn and they saw the same man, at the same house, taming the same bushes.

"Tenou Haruka! We just saw him a little while ago!"

Michiru twitched.

"We're going in CIRCLES!" she yelled, "You stop and ask him RIGHT NOW!" she said, sending her lover a death glare.

Haruka looked like a child being scolded, and, as told, she pulled the car over and got out to talk to the man.

Michiru put the window down for a little insurance that her partner was doing it right.

"Um, sir? Hi, my name's Haruka. My wife and I..."

She gestured toward the car.

Michiru winked and waved.

Haruka continued.

"My wife and I are on a vacation up here this weekend. We are not really that familiar with Koriyama, and we need to get to the lake. I think we drove too far in. We're going to Unmei cabins. You familiar with that?"

The man looked at her.

"Hey, aren't you that racer boy?" he asked, awestruck.

"Yes, I am. Now can you help us?" she replied shortly.

Michiru sent her a look as if to say, 'cool it'.

"Suuuuuuuure. I can help you, buddy. You're not too far, actually. Just go a couple blocks down, then north for about 20 miles, and you'll start to see the lake. Unmei is right on it. Just follow north. It gets pretty woodsy up there. I hope you brought your hiking boots." he told her.

"Yes, yes, we did. Arigato gonzimasu." she said quickly, then darted for the car, making a screeching sound as she pulled away.

Michiru giggled.

"Haruka...he was nice." she told her.

"He was ANNOYING!" Haruka moaned, "But at least he told us the way there."

She looked at Michiru.

"At least I did what you wanted..." she said.

Her eyes looked like a sad puppie's.

"You're my gooooood girl, Ruka." Michiru cooed.

Haruka grinned.

They drove the exact directions that the man gave them, and, after a while, they were becoming a little discouraged.

"Maybe he gave us bad directions. I knew he was nuts..." Haruka grumbled.

"I know, Ruka...maybe he -"

Michiru's eyes lit up as she peered out her window.

"Ruka! Look! It's the lake!" she squealed.

Haruka's eyes became brighter as well and she grinned like a loon.

"I told you yesterday that I would get us here...and I did!" she told Michiru.

"Yes you did, honey." Michiru replied, leaning to the side to kiss her partner on the cheek.

Haruka was now grinning ear to ear.

"There it is, Ruka!" Michiru called out, pointing to a sign that said 'Unmei Cabins'.

Haruka pulled the car in and parked by the check-in office.

While Michiru waited patiently in the car, Haruka went in to pay and get the keys to their cabin. Michiru didn't mind waiting.

_I can't wait to lay her down and love her tonight...with no interruptions or distractions. She will be mine. All mine._

Haruka came bounding out of the office, waving a keychain in her hand. She practically jumped into the car, smiling widely.

"Michi, look!" she said, shoving the keys in Michiru's face, "I got 'em! We have the BEST cabin in the whole park. It's HUGE! Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a deck, and a lovely fireplace! It's also RIGHT on the water! Isn't that great?"

Michiru's smile was big too.

"Yes, Ruka, that is wonderful. I am so excited!" she squealed, "We are going to have so much fun here."

Haruka nodded vigorously.

"Yes we are." she said as she drove eighty down the dirt path toward the lake and cabin seven.


	2. INPUT!

A BIG hello to my readers

A BIG hello to my readers! Hi! It's Kaze! Long time no see, huh? I am currently working on "Where The Water Meets The Sky – CHAPTER 2!" I had some great reviews on that one and it is pushing me forward. But, I am requesting some input from those who have read it. What should happen to Haruka and Michiru in Chapter 2? What mischief should they get into? I thought it would be fun to gather some input from you guys! I hope I will get at least SOME input, so LET ME KNOW! After I have gotten some and finished writing, I will post Chapter 2 promptly! So, please, fellow fanfiction writers, readers, and even simple browsers……..please lend me your wisdom and let's continue Haruka and Michiru's wonderful (and maybe a little crazy, too :-P) vacation!!

Thanks,

-Kaze

You can either comment, PM, or email me directly at


End file.
